


Feeling

by AtomicGirl19



Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demisexuality, M/M, day 2 sakuatsuweek, hide - Freeform, mask kiss, sakuatsuweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGirl19/pseuds/AtomicGirl19
Summary: Sakusa has said that he never felt something by kissing someone.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu week 2020 AGirl [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: SakuAtsu Week 2020





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cajynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/gifts).



> Hope you like it <3 even if I'm still not good writing in English

As usual, Sakusa is the first one showering but this time someone has followed him to the lockers room, asking him a million questions, to his disgrace it’s Miya Atsumu.

“So ya never feel somethin’?” Atsumu asked, sitting on one of the benches while Sakusa gets out of the showers.

“No, I’ve tried with many people, but it just… Don’t feel like something, and sometimes it felt disgusting” he said annoyed, how did he get here? Oh right, he said he tries it with girls and boys back in high school but never get to feel something sexual or romantic by touching them. “It’s not a big deal” he states starting to get dressed.

“Since then ya haven’t tried? Don’t ya want to?” he can feel Atsumu’s eyes in his back, rubbing in his naked skin, he tries to get his shit together, it’s Atsumu Miya, dear lord.

“No, it has no point since I wouldn’t feel anything” he sighed “kissing, hugging, anything romantic or sexual, I just don’t…” he mumbles closing his locker after he finishes dressing “Miya, can you stop ask-” the words got stuck in his throat when he turned around and Atsumu was very close to him.

“What if it were me?” Sakusa has never heard the other’s voice so low and seductive, he passes saliva trying not to lose his composure. “I’m not saying that you… Didn’t… Felt… Don felt… But maybe it’s… Never mind” Miya stepped back, leaving Kiyoomi confused. “Maybe someone you have a connection with… But I guess even that ‘am not a candidate, ‘msorry”

“I… I don’t like etiquettes, Atsumu…” he manages to say, his voice sounding more shy than he wanted, almost just a whisper.

“Didja called me-” Sakusa realized he has called Miya by his given name, a thing that he has said he would never do, shit.

“Don’t smile at me like that, it’s creepy” he puts his mask on, hoping for it to cover his blush. “Miya-”

“Now ya “Miya” me? That´s cruel, OmiOmi”

“Ugh, whatever” Kiyoomi groaned, packing his things and getting ready to leave”

“Omi Omi~” Atsumu said getting closer again, almost pining the tallest to the lockers behind him. Sakusa felt so tiny, so small, like a prey, and Atsumu is the predator.

“Miya… What the fuck do you want?” he said, trying to sound annoyed and not nervous.

“What if… It doesn’t matter” he looked away. He looked away, blushing, Sakusa could only ask, internally, what was happening? and what does he want from me? Part of him wanted it to be what his heart has desired for so long, but if he was true to himself he doubted it very much, despite the other's stutter and blush.

From the moment his experiences at 17 came out of his mouth, he knew he was going to regret it, but when the blonde began to ask him questions, he knew he fucked up.  
“I’m just being egoist” He confessed, letting out a breathy sigh, unable to meet Sakusa’s eyes.

“How so?”

“I’m trying to convince myself that yer not asexual and aromantic”

“I said I don’t like etiquettes”

“Sorry…” he apologized, smiling a little sideways. “Even if it’s not an excuse, I want ya to know that… I like ya, and somehow I wish I could make ya feel somethin’” with that Kiyoomi couldn’t resist smiling under his masks.

“Oh” he just said, screaming internally before that confession.

“Yeah, ‘oh’ Omi-Kun”

“You know, Miya…” He stepped forward, closing more their distance “I never said I’ve never been in love, just that, everyone else doesn’t feel right” Atsumu looked at him with an incredulous look in his eyes.  
“Like… Demisexuality?” he mumbles, gaining an annoyed glance from Kiyoomi “Right, ya don’t like etiquettes, issa… Just an idea”

“I guess… Yes, it’s something like that” Sakusa said, then they both just stare at each other in silence for a while, the tension could be cut with scissors.

“So… You have been in love?” Atsumu asked, in a flirtatious, and awkward, tone, Sakusa buffed and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

Atsumu closed his eyes, waiting to be punched, but instead he felt a soft fabric against his lips, he opened his eyes a little, he let out a muffled sound, Sakusa was kissing him through his mask.

“I do feel, Atsumu” he said hoarsely when they parted from the kiss. 

Kiyoomi let him go, and started walking away, trying to hide his blush, seeing their teammates get on the lockers room, and leaving Atsumu Miya gay panicking.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to @cajynn  
> I loved "In the dark" and cannot wait to read more from them


End file.
